Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to error protection of data stored in and/or read from a memory device.
Information
Memory devices, which can include an array or arrays of memory cells, continue to become denser to provide increased storage capacity. However, as their memory cells become smaller, they may also tend to become more prone to errors. Errors occurring during reading and/or writing of a nonvolatile memory may result from storage charge loss, random telegraph signal effects, coupling effects, de-trapping mechanisms, read disturb phenomena, and/or cosmic rays, just to name a few examples. Such may occur for a number of nonvolatile memory technologies like NAND Flash Memories, NOR Flash Memories, and/or Phase Change Me. In addition, error probability may increase for memories utilizing multi-level architecture to store data (e.g., code, instructions, or any other information) in a memory cell. Here, a voltage (and/or current) window may remain largely the same but a read and/or write margin may decrease because signal levels may be relatively close together, for example. Techniques to address potential memory errors remain desirable.